bluesfandomcom-20200214-history
B.B. King
Riley B. King (born September 16, 1925), known by the stage name B.B. King, is an American blues musician, singer, songwriter, and guitarist. Rolling Stone magazine ranked him at No. 6 on its 2011 list of the 100 greatest guitarists of all time (previously ranked No. 3 in the 2003 edition of the same list), and he was ranked No. 17 in Gibson's "Top 50 Guitarists of All Time". According to Edward M. Komara, King "introduced a sophisticated style of soloing based on fluid string bending and shimmering vibrato that would influence virtually every electric blues guitarist that followed." King was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1987. King was also inducted into 2014 class of the R&B Music Hall of Fame. He is considered one of the most influential blues musicians of all time, earning the nickname "The King of Blues", and one of the "Three Kings of the Blues Guitar" (along with Albert King and Freddie King). King is also known for performing tirelessly throughout his musical career, appearing at 250-300 concerts per year until his seventies. In 1956 it was noted that he appeared at 342 shows. King continues to appear at 100 shows a year. Over the years, King has developed one of the world's most identifiable guitar styles. He borrowed from Blind Lemon Jefferson, T-Bone Walker and others, integrating his precise and complex vocal-like string bends and his left hand vibrato, both of which have become indispensable components of rock guitarists' vocabulary. His economy and phrasing has been a model for thousands of players. King has mixed blues, jazz, swing, mainstream pop and jump into a unique sound. In King's words, "When I sing, I play in my mind; the minute I stop singing orally, I start to sing by playing Lucille." Category:Musician Genre Modern Blues Songs * Stormy Monday * Bad Case Of Love * Stand By Me * Please Send Me Someone To Love * Don't Look Now But I've Got The Blues * Need Your Love So Bad * Strange Things * Help The Poor * The Road I Travel * Fool Me Once * Mistreated Woman * Recession Blues * Woke Up This Morning * Please Set The Date * I'd Be A Legend In My Time * Blind Love * Got'em Bad * You Upset Me Baby * Rock This House * Is You Is, Or Is You Ain't (My Baby) * You Don't Know * Ain't Nobody Home * I Can't Explain * Street Life * Jump With You Baby * The Thrill Is Gone * Standing On The Edge * Questionaire Blues * Bye Bye Baby * Hummingbird * Drowning In The Sea Of Love * Monday Woman * I've Got Papers On You Baby * Night Life * My Sometimes Baby * Sweet Little Angel * Happy Birthday Blues * The Worst Thing In My Life * I Wanna Be * Let Me Love You * Let Me Make You Cry A Little Longer * Shake Yours * Baby Look At You * It's Still Called The Blues * It's My Own Fault * Worry Worry * Tomorrow Is Another Day * Same Old Story * Why I Sing The Blues * Understand * Lucille * Everything I Do Is Wrong * Tonight I'm Gonna Make You A Star * Paying The Cost To Be The Boss * I Want You So Bad * A World I Never Made * A Woman Don't Care * Christmas Celebration * My Baby's Gone * Baby I Love You * I'm Gonna Quit My Baby * I Gotta Find My Baby * What A Way To Go * Ain't Nobody's Business * No One Ever Tells You * Mean Ole' World * Heartbreaker * Ask Me No Questions * I'll Survive * Partin' Time (You're Losin' Me) * Freedom * Just A Dream * Blues At Midnight * Ruby Lee * Take Off Your Shoes * Ain't Gonna Worry My Life Any More * Something Up My Sleeve * Sneakin' Around * Pray For You * Whole Lot Of Lovin' * Some Day Somewhere * Early Every Morning * Sure Had A Wonderful Time Last Night * Boogie Woogie Woman * How Blue Can You Get * Key To The Highway * It's A Great, Great Pleasure * Ten Long Years * It's Just A Matter Of Time * Back In L.A. * Did You Ever Love A Woman * Peace Of Mind * A New Way Of Driving * I Wonder Why * You've Been An Angel * You've Always Got The Blues * I'd Rather Drink Muddy Water * Stop Leadin' Me On * Riding With The King * I'm In The Wrong Business * Confessin' The Blues * I'm Gonna Do What They Do To Me * Bad Breaks * The Blues Come Over Me * Better Not Look Down * Part Time Love * I Need You Baby * Caught A Touch Of Your Love * Back Door Santa * Don't Make Me Pay For His Mistakes * That's Wrong Little Mama * You Move Me So * Get These Blues Off Me * Sitting On Top Of The World * My Love Is Down * Midnight Blues * Sixteen Tons * Big Boss Man * There's Something On Your Mind * Meet My Happiness * I Get So Weary * You Are My Sunshine * Worried Dream * Rainin' All The Time * In The Midnight Hour * Losing Faith In You * Please Come Home For Christmas * Backwater Blues * Tomorrow Night * Blues At Sunrise * Blue Decorations * Always On My Mind * Exactly Like You * I'm Gonna Sit In 'til You Give In * Walkin' In The Sun * Sinner's Prayer (feat. Ray Charles) * Born Under A Dad Sign * The World Is Gone Wrong * Something You Got * Everybody's Had The Blues * Blues Before Sunrise * We're Gonna Make It * I Pity The Fool * Little By Little * Born Again Human * Just Can't Please You * I Need You So (Live) * Cherry Red * Slow & Easy * I Had A Woman * I'll String Along With You * Please Hurry Home * Respect Yourself * See See Rider * You Shook Me * The B.b. Jones * Stop Putting The Hurt On Me * No Money, No Luck Blues * I'm Not Wanted Anymore * Better Lovin' Man * If I Lost You * Gonna Miss You Around Here * I Was Blind * That Ain't The Way To Do It * A World Full Of Strangers * My Heart Belongs To You * Caldonia * Mr. Pawnbroker * Since I Fell For You * Broken Heart * See That My Grave Is Kept Clean * (you've Become A) Habit To Me * That's How Much You Mean To Me * My Gal Keeps Me Cryin' * Eyesight To The Blind * Come Back Baby * B.B.'s Boogie * Into The Night * Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens * Three O'clock In The Morning * Makin' Love Is Good For You * Gonna Keep On Loving You * One Of Those Nights * Why Do Things Happen To Me * Never Make Your Move Too Soon * Country Girl * Jesus Gave Me Water * Servant's Prayer * Christmas In Heaven * Got My Mojo Working * When The Saints Go Marching In * Until I Found You * (i Love You) For Sentimental Reasons * Waiting For Your Call * Christmas Comes But Once A Year * Dust My Broom * Dance With Me * It's A Mean World * I've Got A Mind To Give Up Living * My Baby's Comin' Home * Joe Cool * Save A Seat For Me * Precious Lord * (unknown) * Dangerous Mood (feat. Joe Cocker) * Miss Martha King * I'm Working On The Building * My Guitar Sings The Blues * What A Wonderful World * You Don't Know Nothin' About Love * How Many More Years * Any Other Way * Take It Home * You're Still My Woman * Until I'm Dead And Cold * Don't Change On Me * Baby Get Lost * You're Gonna Miss Me * Days Of Old * Second-Hand Woman * Driving Wheel * I'm Moving On * I Want To Get Married * I Got To Leave This Woman * Don't You Want A Man Like Me * Ain't Nobody Like My Baby * The Woman I Love * Rock Me Baby * I'm King * Can't Get Enough * Love Me Tender * Lay Another Log On The Fire * I'm Cracking Up Over You * Guess Who * I Got Some Help I Don't Need * Never Trust A Woman * Someday Baby * You're On Top * I Can Hear My Name * Gambler's Blues * Bad Luck Soul * You Never Know * I've Got A Right To Love My Baby * Hold On I'm Coming * Growing Old * So Excited * I've Always Been Lonely * The Lowdown * Time Is A Thief * What You Bet * I'm Gonna Move To The Outskirts Of Town * Down Hearted * I Like To Live The Love * Business With My Baby Tonight * Hard Working Woman * The Jungle * Ghetto Woman * Be Careful With A Fool * I Can't Let You Go * Walking Dr. Bill * The Fool * Bad Luck * Five Long Years * Since I Met You Baby * Feel Like A Million * Don't Go No Farther * I Done Got Wise * Buzz Me * Who Are You * Sloppy Drunk * Catfish Blues * The Other Night Blues * The Wrong Road * Get Out Of Here * Your Fool * Everyday I Have The Blues * Walkin' And Cryin' * You Won't Listen * Broken Promise * Nobody Loves Me But My Mother * Jack, You're Dead! * Waiting On You * Actions Speak Louder Than Words * Knock Me A Kiss * Mean And Evil * There Is Always One More Time * Early In The Morning * When Love Comes To Town * I Love You So * Three O'clock Blues * Dark Is The Night * You Know I Go For You * Beware, Brother, Beware * Sweet Sixteen * What Can I Do * Please Remember Me * Troubles, Troubles, Troubles * Try A Little Tenderness * Teardrops From My Eyes * She's My Baby * You're Losing Me * Slowly Losing My Mind * Patches * Funny How Time Slips Away * Blues Shadows * We Can't Make It * Get Myself Somebody * Watch Yourself * I Know What You're Putting Down * Fools Get Wise * She's A Mean Woman * Glory Of Love * I Stay In The Mood * Shake It Up And Go * Long Nights * Troubles Don't Last * Blues Stay Away * Just A Little Love * Sugar Mama * Let The Good Times Roll * Don't You Lie To Me * Choo Choo Ch'boogie * Heed My Warning * The Blues Has Got Me * To Know You Is To Love You * Summer In The City * Somebody Done Changed The Lock On My Door * At Last * Hold On (I Feel Our Love Is Changing) * You're Breakin' My Heart * On My Word Of Honor * Come Rain Or Come Shine * Beautician Blues * You Put It On Me * Don't Answer The Door * Darlin' You Know I Love You * Too Good To You Baby * Darlin' What Happened * Chains And Things * I'm Putting All My Eggs In One Basket * I Know * Don't Get Around Much Anymore * Peace To The World * Tell Me Baby * Let's Straighten It Out * Down Now * Power Of The Blues * B.B.'s Blues * Niji Baby * Midnight Believer * Spirit In The Dark * It Had To Be You * Come By Here * Please Accept My Love * Playin' With My Friends * I Don't Want You Cutting Off Your * She Don't Move Me No More * So Many Days * May I Have A Talk With You * Please Love Me * Think It Over * That Evil Child * Make Love To Me * Saturday Night Fish Fry * The Letter * Shut Your Mouth * Treat Me Right * Tired Of Your Jive * Your Letter * Bluesman * Low Down Dirty Baby * No Good (Your Letter) * Sell My Monkey * Sundown * Change In Your Loving * Hold That Train * All Over Again * My Silent Prayer * If You Love Me * Time To Say Goodbye * The Beginning Of The End * When My Heart Beats Like A Hammer * Let's Do The Boogie * Ain't That Just Like A Woman * Lets Get Down To Business * Going Home * Nobody Knows You When You're Down And Out * I Can't Stop Loving You * A Story Everybody Knows * They Can't Take That Away From Me * Sweet Thing * Woman's Got Soul * Crying Won't Help You * We Can't Agree * Mean Old Frisco * She's Dynamite * Marry You * You And Me, Me And You * Keep It Coming (feat. Heavy D Keep) * Go On * Telephone Song * I Just Can't Leave Your Love Alone * Worried Life Blues * When It All Comes Down * All You Ever Give Me Is The Blues * Go Underground * There Must Be A Better World Somewhere * Good Man Gone Bad * Inflation Blues * You Done Lost Your Good Thing Now * Get Off My Back Woman * Key To My Kingdom * You Shouldn't Have Left * Roll, Roll, Roll * Bringing In A Brand New Year * Undercover Man * Making Me Blue * Going Down Slow * Merry Christmas Baby * Rusty Dusty Blues * Past Day * Fine Looking Woman * Blues In G